


an inaccurate numerical blunder

by sheepweeps



Series: mistakes with random heartaches [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bench sitting sequel that turned into jun flirting, Comedy, Flirty Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jun stop flirting with Minghao challenge failed, M/M, Romance, but he doesn’t know that, idk what to tag, minghao still hates college, pining minghao, this fic is dedicated to minghao’s fat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Where Minghao mistakenly thought Junhui was a robber. And no, he’s not upset, not at all.A sequel to Erroneous Discernment but instead of mistakenly thinking a handsome uni guy was a bench Minghao had to experience pining. Trust him, ass resting is better than pining.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: mistakes with random heartaches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	an inaccurate numerical blunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please read the first part before reading this to understand the context!!

A mistaken identity and a failed angst session from a long agonizing sleepless nights ago is what made Minghao come back to this godforsaken bench where he met Wen Junhui three weeks before. Specifically, he was five inches away from where the man he mentioned was sitting, and ten minutes away from finishing his late night stroll.

To anyone, specifically Mingyu, who has been asking him why he gets out of the dorm before 1 am once a week on that particular day where he sat on Junhui it was because of his academic struggles. No, not because of the man who looked at him as if he was bearer of love and beauty, definitely not.

However, he has to admit that after their fateful encounter, his eyes were subtly wandering over his phone and not on his essay that very day.

He cradled his watch on his palm, feeling the cold metal against his skin. The bitter air made him shiver, his clothes getting thicker as the days went by. At the very least not only is he struggling because of his school work; the cafe he was working at recently got a new regular who kept on spilling the coffee in their plushed seats. Not only did the gods wanted this customer to visit specifically in Minghao’s shift every time, but they even managed to hit two birds with one stone when his shift extended for another hour.

Caffeine drenched cushions aside, he’s been deprived of those lately, Joshua had been confiscating them since he’s been consuming them in an “unhealthy way” as said by his elder. He can still hear his senior’s voice telling him not to inhale the caramel infused 3 in one coffee, which he did because he still has self control.

Yes, control over deciding to visit this cold wasteland because of his stressful life, no, not because of him, he would never.

However, actions speak louder than words when he turns on his text and calls notifications and puts in full volume that makes him jump when he finds himself sleeping. He also finds himself alert, scanning the area whenever he’s outside in the campus with students frolicking in the distance. As if their souls aren’t entrapped in this vicinity to learn about dead people, moving anatomy with musical accompaniment and numbers with menacing alphabets sticking on them.

If you were to ask Minghao why his thought process always leads up to bitterness, it was because of his hatred of this rotting school and the empty coffee cabinet he has. Not because of a man who he was waiting for who might have deleted his number the minute he was out of sight last three weeks ago.

Anyway, enough of his internal rambling, he already knows Junhui wouldn’t come back here. Why did he even bother wasting his time? It’s been 21 days and no contact it’s an obvious indicator that man didn’t want to see him.

Maybe it was because of the man’s random questions that made him interested. It was the most entertaining situation he had faced, even if it was absurd. But in the back of his own mind, he knew that it was because it was Junhui, if it was Mingyu asking him if he had a “bench fetish” his friend would’t see the light of day. Junhui was just a random stranger he wasn’t supposed to meet again. But the thought of meeting him and getting to know what other quirks he had, was something that prompted him to walk back to his place with disappointment evident in his features.

_Why was he so attached with the man he sat on?_

* * *

“You’re ass probably fell in love with him.” His friend blurted out the minute Minghao entered their shared dorm.

It was a rare occurence to see his roommate awake at this ungodly hour unless he was studying for the finals. He was perched on the sofa, blanket hung all over his tall frame with a laptop perched on his lap.

Minghao eventually entered, removing his shoes he had on the doorway and placed the keys on the counter. His eyes were drooping and he was desperately trying to control his tired body to his bed rather than propell himself towards the nearest ditch he can find awhile ago.

“Mingyu, there will come a day where you’ll be found dead in one of those rusty campus fountains late at night.”

His said friend immediately shut off his laptop and stood up to get some water. But not failing to leave the conversation with Minghao who’s face was smushed on a pillow.

“I’m just saying, you’re the one who’s been waiting for him.”

“I do not...not for him.” His voice was muffled but coherent enough, he hears the clinging of glasses mentally wishing Mingyu wouldn’t break anything this late at night.

“Bro, everytime you go to that escapade of yours you wear cool outfits.” The taller man placed the glass of water at his friend’s side table and sat on the available space unoccupied by the other’s body.

“But I always dress to impress.” Minghao’s face was now looking at his friend, tiredly gazing at his unamused roommate.

“Exactly, but you wear the new ones, and who wears make-up at the middle of the night?” Mingyu’s puzzled by Minghao’s behavior ever since his friend met this Junhui guy. Minghao wouldn’t sacrifice his free time other than sleeping.

“I’ve been too sleep deprived, I needed it for my eyebags.” Minghao reasoned, he just wants to look good everytime he goes to a public place. Who wouldn’t want that?

“Mhm and not because of pretty boy.” Mingyu said with a sigh, he stood up and grabbed his blanket to move to the other side of the room and sleep.

“By the way, why are you awake right now?” Minghao got up, and sauntered over their small kitchen, making his way slowly to his designated cabinet he refilled earlier. He bought a new stash of coffee and it was the perfect opportunity since his other roommate’s prying eyes weren’t present.

“Joshua hyung told me to wait for you since he’s with Jeonghan hyung today.” The other boy nestled himself on his bed after answering.

“He also told me he took your secret coffee stash, and that you’ll get it back after a week.” Mingyu added, while scooting to the right side, back facing Minghao.

“Damn it.” Minghao muttered while making his way back to his side table, grabbing the glass of water his friend gave him.

* * *

Minghao didn’t come back to that place the next week, since he was invited by Soonyoung to visit the dance studio whenever he wants to. He doesn’t know why he had the free dibs of having the extra keys when he asks his senior to, but he was thankful he can just relax in an empty room where there were mirrors to observe his every fluid movement while dancing.

Other than strolling late at night why not spend his time exercising to make him feel better? He suppose dancing would help him unwind with his stressful academic lifestyle and also his desperation to thrive his taxing job.

Minghao had to walk 10 minutes in the freezing cold just to see that small studio next to the bussiness department building, he’s just hoping he wouldn’t regret his choice rather than waiting on that bench again. Fortunately, the said bussiness building had lights on for him to see the small entrance of the room.

He hurriedly grabbed the keys in his pocket, trying to determine what the right key was and successfully opened the door on the third attempt.

The room was unlit, the only light he can see was from the other building awhile ago, the white light piercing through the huge glass windows. Minghao blindly took the jingling keys and closed the door, and managed to find the light switch and turn it on.

However, when the lights turned on, Minghao saw a figure on the corner of his periphery and visibly stiffened. The body was tucked in the side of the room legs folded with arms hugging his legs, the stranger face was hidden with his black hood.

Whoever this person was, he’s sure he was not supposed to be here this late at night. Soonyoung told him to lock up the studio after, clearly an order and an indicator that he was the only one able to come tonight.

His thoughts were scattered, was he a druggie who got to open those windows or was he the robber the students were reporting for stealing supplies for the past few months?

Minghao wouldn’t let that man go if he was right with what he was presuming, and it was obvious that a person wasn’t supposed to be here at 12:30.

Instinctively, he walked over to that dark figure and nudged the man with his shoes, he didn’t even kick the man but the boy stumbled on the floor. The man groggily whined indicating that he was asleep while covering his face because of the bright lights. Minghao could only shake his head and call this a successful day of him wasting his time.

“You know Minghao, I didn’t know your foot was also atrracted to me.” The man said as he peeked over to him, eyes wide, with his voice cracking.

“Junhui? Wen Junhui? What the fuck.” Minghao could only widen his sight, Junhui who he thought was a druggie, the man he was hoping to see for weeks was in front of him. Who would think that he’d see him again but in a different setting.

“Awww you still remember me!” Junhui stood up from his sprawled position, smiling at Minghao just like before.

His smile was still as endearing as the time they were sitting side by side with the phone’s artificial light on his face. But now, he can scan Junhui’s face entirely, his moles adorning his well sculpted face and Junhui’s slightly taller frame than his.

Minghao planted his feet, remaining on the position he was in when he nudged the other.

“Yeah, I do. I didn’t know we'd meet again.” He could only muster a few words, relief but a tinge of nervousness flooding over him since Junhui didn’t contact him.

“Well I know you wouldn’t want to, but I guess we did.” The taller man sat down, back hitting the wall and stretched his legs.

“And what do you mean by that?” He planted his left foot and leaned on the wall next to Junhui.

“The fake contact number was an obvious sign, Minghao.” Jun answered, a bit of disappointment edging on his tone.

“What fake number?” Minghao asked curiously, he looked at Jun’s head facing away from him, he could feel his hand swaying out of habit.

The man sitting now looked eye to eye on Minghao, pout forming on his mouth while tapping his fingers on the polished wood.

“You gave me a fake phone number!”

“Uh no I didn’t.” Minghao was appalled, he wouldn’t do that? Did he mistakenly type the wrong number?

Minghao wants to jump on the bushes and hide himself inside the art building’s terrible plumbing and flush himself away from his mistakes. He was the one at fault for all this pining thing that troubled his thoughts for days.

Oh god, he even admitted his longing for this pouting man looking at him like he ate the last slice of pizza.

“You did!” Junhui said, his beautiful eyes were looking at him as if he was reading his mind.

“ If I didn’t want to give you my number, I wouldn't okay?” Minghao said as he finally sat beside the other, the keys echoing in the confinement of his pocket when he sat down with a loud thump.

“So does that mean you’re interested?” He looked at him with hopeful eyes, obviously Minghao can’t say no to that. He’ll be honest with himself that a chance to know more about the other is something he was looking forward to.

“Do I even have to say it directly?” Well, not as honest when it comes to words maybe?

Junhui stares at him and keeps on pawing at his sleeves. He was relentlessly making Minghao feel hot and bothered by the close proximity they have.

“Unfortunately...yes, so can you stop smiling at me like that?” He finally answered and silently leaned on Junhui out of embarrassment, Thankfully the other was now talking animatedly. His voice contrasted the silent area they were in.

“No, I can't stop! I’m relieved and happy, Wonwoo would be shocked when the most beautiful person I ever met is real. He said and I quote, ‘a squirrel sat on your dick, no, stop saying it’s a human being’.”

“Please stop talking about that incident, we should start over. I think I’m traumatized when I sat on you.” Minghao can feel the tips of his ear burning to a flushed hue.

“You didn’t get traumatized, you were just shocked when you saw a breathing and thriving Wen Junhui, haohao.” He could only roll his eyes at that statement.

“I also learned 2 new things today haohao!” Junhui added and paused for a moment, to wait for Minghao to look at him.

“And what is that?” The younger finally uncovered his flustered face with curiosity evident with the way he pursed his lips and looked at Junhui with pure fascination.

“First one is that love hurts, you know? Specifically on my groin and currently, my right arm.” Jun supplied, earning a small nudge on the side by Minghao while the other kept on laughing.

“What’s the second then?”

“I’m your magnet Minghao, because I’m totally attracted to you and obviously you keep meeting me.” The taller man answered, eyes focused on Minghao with a small grin and his own finger pointing to himself.

Minghao sat there for a moment, dying on the inside because of this strange man who was slowly making his insides churn and tempting him to gush out warm words he wanted to say.

“Oh shut up, and give me your phone so I can get your number.” He said after their small staring session, failing to hide the smile forming on his mouth.

“Minghao, you flirt! You’re asking for my number? I thought we were taking it slow.” Junhui’s words contradicted his actions as he gave Minghao his phone.

“Nevermind.” The smaller man said and gave Junhui back his phone, making the other man paw at him again.

“Wait no, Minghao, I was just teasing you, I’d let you sit on me again!”

“Didn’t know you were desperate Junnie.” He smiled at Jun’s reaction, the other’s face went blank after hearing his name with endearment.

Finally, Junhui rebooted back to his system and laughed in an awkward manner.

“You know what they say hahaha? First time you get ass rested it was an encounter, the second time you get kicked it’s fate and the third time-”

“Third time?” Minghao cut in as he was double checking the contact number he had.

“The third time is when your lips hit mine that’s when you know we’re soulmates!” Junhui proclaims a proud laugh echoing the studio.

Minghao paused for a moment, his cheeks now turning into a warmer hue, and went back to sending a text from Junhui’s phone, voice unsteady while trying to banter because of the sudden declaration. “That’ll also be the time I’ll have to keep an eye out for you if you keep on sleeping in random places.”

“Don’t worry Minghao, I’ll always keep on coming back to you!” A small smile gracing Junhui's lips is what made Minghao think that yes, he did make the right choice of coming here.

Xu Minghao just experienced a second mistaken identity with the same man sitting beside him. Currently, he was sitting only an inch apart with his hand gently playing with the said man’s hair and 23 minutes and counting from learning more interesting traits about Wen Junhui. It’ll possibly lead up to the third time with their distance sealed into 0 just like Junhui said, but to be honest, he’s actually looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> A few asked if I would make a part 2 so I did! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> Enjoy your day
> 
> : D


End file.
